Beautiful Disaster
by Christy C
Summary: Drew is a beautiful Disaster. Can May take a chance on him? Can he take a chance on her? Contestshipping. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Beautiful Disaster**

**Songfic to the song Beautiful Disaster, by, Kelly Clarkson.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song.**

May watched Drew's appeal with wide eyes. It showed so much more feeling then Drew's cool demeanor did. His coordinating is his dream. He loves it with all of his heart. He makes simple moves looked beautiful. May was good, but she wasn't even close to Drew's level and she never could be.

**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
**But.....he may be _too _interested in coordinating. What is his life outside of it? May tried to think of a way to help him, but her mind filled with all the times Drew snapped her. She didn't want to get hurt by him, but she wanted to help him! She was having an internal battle with herself about how to help him without hurting herself.

**And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right  
**Before she could help, flashes went through her mind of their serious talks together, and more importantly when he gave her roses...or were they for Beautifly? He always said they were, but the butterfly pokemon always insisted that he was just shy and they were really for May. May groaned in frustration and plopped her head in her hands from where she was sitting backstage. She had already finished her appeal and the battles were tomorrow. What did Drew want?! Did he want to be friends? More? Less? Ugh!

**Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
**Thoughts of Drew flooded her mind and she didn't even notice when he sat beside her. He said nothing, because he had noticed how deep in thought May was and didn't want to interrupt her. Her thoughts filled with his green hair and matching eyes, his secret smirks, and his original hair flick. Why did her heart pound harder when she thought these things? Was she in love with Drew? No! She pushed the thought away, Drew was a walking disaster. He could hurt her emotionally at any moment. Maybe her heart was just to fragile....maybe she had to toughen up to be with Drew. He was beautiful, like a rose, but....

**But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster**

She thought of the good times and the bad times. Drew made her laugh, he made her cry..... "What are you thinking about so intently?" Drew asked softly. She literally jumped.

"N-nothing." she muttered looking away from him.

"Come on May, you can tell me." Drew urged, not wanting her to keep her emotions bottled up. See? These were the times she loved Drew! He could be so kind and caring! Her life with Drew could be perfect or end up crashing and burning....

**Through the tears and laughter  
Lord, Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
**"May, you don't have to tell me if you want to, or we can go away and you can tell me about it in private." Drew suggested, looking around at the loud and crowded room.

"Sure." May murmured. She followed Drew out and towards the beach. She watched him walking in front of her, the setting sun casting a shadow behind him. She caught up to him and walked beside him. She stole a glance at him. His side profile was tinted orange slightly. His eyes sparkled with mystery, pieces of his hair fell in front of his face, he was the prince seen in fairy tales, May decided. It fit him perfectly. He was the once hurt, mysterious, beautiful, dark prince and she was just one of the many lowly maids in his castle. Their story would never work.

**He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
**They stood beside each other silently. May not planning on saying anything, she was after all, the lowly maid. She held back a snort at her logic. She thought about why he was distant at some points. He most defiantly had been hurt in the past. She didn't know how, but he had.

"How were you hurt?" May murmured under her breath and then she cursed her thinking outloud when Drew turned his head to her, eyes narrowed.

"My parents." Drew muttered back, turning back to the sunset. May turned to him, her eyes wide because he had answered her when she figured he would snap something at her. She turned back to the sun, contemplating this new information. She couldn't help but think of different scenarios. Drew was to blame in some of them. He could just forgive and forget couldn't he? May shook her head, she shouldn't be blaming Drew when she didn't even know what happened. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the breeze and wishing she could just figure Drew out.

**But do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Baby Hold me tight  
**Drew was silent as was May. May shivered again and almost jumped when a warm presence was dropped over her shoulders. She looked down and saw Drew's jacket had been slid over her shoulders. She felt like screaming. He was just so confusing! Would that be something a friend would do? May didn't know, but she just sighed. Drew had said nothing, keeping his hands in his pockets, not even sparing her a glance.

**Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after**

"Want to tell me what you're thinking about so diligently?" Drew finally broke the silence that had engulfed them. May looked at him again. She couldn't understand! He was so kind and caring when he wanted to be, but in the next moment he could snap. A beautiful soul....May mused about that for a few moments, before realizing Drew had asked her something.

**But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster**

"You." May blurted. Drew turned to her, raising an eyebrow questionably. His expression was curious, but also slightly guarded. "You! I don't understand you! I want to understand you!" May continued exasperated, completely ignoring his look. " I want to know you, one second I think I know and the next you do something completely unexpected. What do you want with me? The vibes I'm getting are confusing me! Half the time it seems you want to be friends, next five minutes it seems like you're flirting with me!" May exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. "What do you want?" she murmured, shutting her eyes to stop the tears from coming.

**And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster**

"May...." Drew was completely speechless. May was the only person he had ever actually connected to on some level. He didn't want to overwhelm her with his emotions, but in the end he ended up confusing her and hurting her. Drew took a deep breath. "I want....I want this..." Drew murmured, he pulled her wrist to him dragging her towards him with it. He held her wrist as he leaned down, ignoring May's wide eyes and skimmed his lips across hers. He pulled away and May looked up at him, some of her tears falling. She hugged him.

"I-I just don't get you Drew....you confuse me and confound me and...and amaze me...." she muttered into his shirt. "And I want to love you, I want you to love me. I want to be with you." May mumbled. Drew wrapped his arms around her.

**I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy, hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long....  
Waited So long...  
**May broke the hug and looked up to him, skimming her hand across his jaw. He pulled away. May held her hand in the air for another second, before lowering it.

"I want to know you won't hurt me, but no one can guarantee that." Drew murmured looking into her eyes.

"Drew!" May yelled, "Love isn't like that, you don't get gurantees and if you do than the love isn't real. You have to take risks when loving someone! If you really don't love me enough to do that, than fine. I'll leave, no matter how much I want to stay, I'll leave if you can't take a chance on loving me." May sniffled, she was holding in her tears. They stared at one another.

**He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks**

They stared at each other, before May turned around and started heading up the hill. He just couldn't take the chance. He just wasn't enough...but he was he was more than I wanted and more than I could have handled. She let her tears fall freely as she thought over how he could be both. She glanced in and saw that both she and Drew had made it to the next round before walking on. Solidad saw her and was quick to run up to her.

"May what's wrong?" she gasped. She did notice Drew's jacket draped over May's shoulders, but shook the thought off and looked to May for an answer.

**He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
**May opened her mouth to reply, but she froze, and stopped walking when she saw Drew some running up from the beach, looking around wildly. He spotted her and made his way towards her, gasping for breath.

"May...." he panted, grabbing her forearms. Solidad backed away and into the contest hall. She and Harley secretly spied on them though.

**Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after**

She watched him catch his breath, puffing in breaths of air. His cheeks were a rosy color from running to catch May. Now, May was wondering why he came to catch her. Her tears were still falling slowly, but getting slower by the second. She wondered if all the tears were worth it and decided yes, they were. Drew flicked the hair out of his face, grabbing her forearm again when he was done. May cursed the fact that, even panting and red he looked beautiful.

**But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter**

"I really really want to take that chance if it isn't to late." Drew explained. May stared at him uncomprehendingly for a few seconds. Would their love really last? Was he worth the risk? She thought about what she was thinking and realized she had just told Drew that love was full of risks. Drew was a bigger risk than most were willing to take, would she have enough guts to take him on?

**Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster**  
"It's never to late." May murmured and Drew grinned. May pulled him down to her lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Harley giggled and Solidad grinned. Drew licked her lips for entrance which she granted. After a few moments, their lungs demanded air, so the broke apart, but stayed in the other's arms, foreheads pressed together, breath fanning out between each other.

"I love you May, and you're worth the risk." Drew breathed.

"I love you too Drew." May murmured and their lips locked together again. Yes, yes, Drew was worth the risk for May.

**Le gasp! I think I might actually like this one! I know I was shocked too! It only took like.....a half an hour to write at midnight. Lol. **


End file.
